


Father's Day

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Harry Hart Lives, Humor, M/M, as in James is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the ones you choose for yourself, the ones that are no longer among us and the ones that have always been there.</p>
<p>Written for the Kingsman Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of airports and coffee mugs

**Author's Note:**

> When I signed-up for the Kingsman Bang, I had already started writing this story for Father's Day. It was supposed to be more shorter than what you have now, only the first part, but then I got the ideas for the two others part and decided that this would be my Bang.
> 
> It was great fun to participate in the Bang, my first time writing for that sort of challenge. I hope I'll have the time to participate in many more :)
> 
> I'd like to thanks KBMod for running this bang and being so helpful to me for various reasons.
> 
> And a big THANK YOU to my artist [dokiis](http://titanjaeger.co.vu/) for the A-DO-RA-BLE art. Seriously it is amazingly cute and absolutely perfect.

### Work Text:

Art by the lovely [dokiis](http://titanjaeger.co.vu/post/127231860566/fathers-day-by-elletromil-for-the)

The ones who think Eggsy looks up to Harry as a father figure are not only stupid, but also blind.

Not that he doesn't see what makes them think that, but no, just... No. Their relationship has never been that way, even at the start, even back when Harry was merely a mentor to him. Which he hadn't been for long, at least as far as Eggsy is concerned. He still hasn't come around to asking the other man when he realised he wanted more from Eggsy than just a mentor/protégé relationship. In any case, it's not like anyone could really blame Eggsy. The man _is_ sex on legs and anyone with eyes would fall prey to his charm.

And even though he does try his best for Harry, it's less to make him proud and more to show him that he can be his _equal_. That Harry isn't the only one who can show off, that Eggsy is pretty damn good at what he does too.

But it is neither here nor there.

What Eggsy doesn't understand is how even now that all the other agents have been disabused of the notion that Harry and Eggsy's relationship has anything to do with a son/father one (one does not suck off his _father_ while he's trying to finish paperwork and Jesus fuck Gareth no I'm not calling him _daddy_ and I never will!), they also never realise that there indeed is someone their new Galahad looks up to as a father figure.

And really he doesn't understand how the others never even envisioned the possibility. It's not like the man doesn't already act as if they all are like a bunch of particularly unruly children that need a firm hand at best.

It is why the parachute incident had stung so much when he had thought Merlin had chosen him as the expandable one. Eggsy knows he has problems with authority figures, especially male ones, but Merlin commended respect and Eggsy had given it to him. He might had been a bloody sadist (and it turns out he _really_ is to a certain extent because no one takes so much pleasure in an agent getting hurt even if said agent deserves it for not listening to his handler and Bors is lucky to be alive so he can take the good-natured ribbing), but he was also _fair_ and never shied away from giving praise when praises were due. Until the sky-diving test where Eggsy had felt so betrayed until he had felt like a bloody fool.

Thankfully, Merlin had seemed to understand where he was coming from even if he had made it clear he wouldn't take that kind of attitude any longer.

Since then, Eggsy has learned that he can actually trust and rely on Merlin. It’s not even about what happened when he was in Valentine’s super-secret mountain lair where they had needed to work as a team. It’s that moment just before, when he went to Merlin with Arthur’s phone because he truly believed that if someone could stop whatever was about to happen, that someone was Merlin. And he had been so ready to argue that he could help them, that at the very least he could be their back-up, but he hadn’t even needed to say a single word. Merlin had known his worth and had trust him to do precisely what he had been trained to do.

It still amazes him that Merlin continues to trust him. He knows the man cannot really afford doing otherwise, his job as a handler implies that he needs to rely on the good judgement of the agents he’s supervising more often than not, but it is still humbling.

And even though Merlin doesn’t seem to have any doubts about Eggsy’s capacity to carry out the mission, he always takes a moment to congratulate him on a job well done. Maybe he should feel patronized, but he only ever feels warmed over by Merlin’s obvious pride.

All this and more is the reason why he is currently standing in front of a shelf of various cups and mugs at the airport where he’s currently waiting for his flight’s departure. It might seem strange that agents have to go on normal flights, what with Kingsman owning a private jet or two, but using them for each and every mission would be a bit overkill (without taking into consideration the price of fuel; Kingsman might have a lot of money, but they still are on a budget as Arthur never stops reminding them. Not that this perfectly sound argument makes the other agents stop complaining every time they need to wait.) Eggsy would probably complain too, because it means getting home several hours later than he could, had he access to a private jet, but since he gets to fly first class and it has yet to lose its novelty for him, he keeps his mouth shut.

Also, to be honest, he likes having that quiet time to himself after completing his assignments. Likes that he can just wander through the crowds of people going on about their life as usual, never knowing how close to certain death they’ve come to. That and the shops have the tackiest gifts ever. Roxy and he are currently competing to see who is going to find the worst and he simply refuses to let the woman win. (Though the eagle sculpture with wolves painted in the span of its wings is going to be really hard to beat. Canada is a weird place.)

In his hunt for tackiness, he’s quickly learned that mugs are always a safe bet, but the one he’s looking at right now is not so bad and anyway his friendly competition is no longer at the forefront of his mind.

He has forgotten what day had been looming around the corner, not that anyone could really blame Eggsy. It’s not like he has had any occasion to celebrate it, at least not that he remembers. Still the coming date shouldn’t matter because nothing has changed in his situation, except everything kind of did and Eggsy has never been ashamed of what he feels nor to let the people concerned know of it if he thought it would be welcomed in any way.

And well, Merlin hates gift (so much that he makes it a point to leave any he gets stay unwrapped where they lay until someone takes the offending item away from his sight), but this is something practical. Merlin goes through mugs faster than Daisy went through diapers and he has heard the telltale sound of breaking ceramic when he had been making his escape from the underground lair a day prior. Which really should be a point against Eggsy’s idea, but instead it’s exactly what makes up his mind.

If Merlin truly doesn’t like it, then he’ll only have to make the mug have an unfortunate accident and be done with it. He knows the man is enough of a dick to do so without any second thoughts.

Decision taken, he grabs the mug and makes his way towards a smiling clerk.

*

In the end, he manages to sneak into the control room and he leaves the mug on Merlin’s desk. Not that his sneaking around would ever be so good as to stop the man from finding out it’s from him, but he doesn’t really want to deal with the awkwardness that would come if he was to give it to Merlin in hands.

Because even if it’s kind of a joke, it’s also kind of serious. And while Eggsy is okay with serious emotional stuff, it didn’t take him long to figure out Merlin isn’t at all. Or well he is, as long as it’s not spelled out obviously and the mug?

Definitely spelling it out obviously.

*

It is two days later and he’s down in control for some file he’ll need to memorize for his next mission, Tristan also in the room for some reason or another. Eggsy really couldn’t care less about the other agent who somehow manages to be more of a prick than Charlie ever was and anyway he’s more interested in the mug Merlin has in hand.

“Really Merlin? I know you think we're no better than kids, but isn't that pushing it too far?” It’s the first time he’s heard the man sound so insulted and Eggsy feels like it was all worth it, if only because he was able to hear the whininess in the other man’s voice. He has always known the agent was just a big baby.

Merlin must think something similar, because the handler only smirks at Tristan before taking a long sip from his new mug, smugly displaying the writing on it. The words “World’s Best Dad” are impossible to miss in their bright red lettering and the three technicians also in the room do nothing to try to stifle their snickering, especially when Tristan storms out of the room, vexed.

Once the other Knight is gone, Merlin lowers is mug, but not before saluting Eggsy nearly imperceptibly with it, smirk morphing into a warm smile for a brief moment.  
Eggsy does not stay long after that, but he also cannot stop grinning for the rest of the day.

 

Merlin still breaks mugs at an alarming rate, but that one seems to always escape what should be its inevitable fate.


	2. Of spinning tops and roses

Roxy sits down on the ground and takes a moment to make herself comfortable, knowing she’ll be there for a long time.

“Hey Daddy, I’m sorry it’s been such a long time. It’s been a crazy year… Though, less than the one before that,” she smiles sadly in remembrance, raising her hand so she can stroke gently the lettering on the stone erected in front of her.

She stays silent for a bit, before she shakes herself out of it, her smile taking a happier curve. “Before I forget, I found this in a market in Morocco, I’m sure you would have loved it.” She takes the small wooden object from her pocket and makes it spin on top of the stone a few times, taking a moment to delight in the twirls of colors that had caught her eye. “Happy Father’s Day,” Roxy whispers a bit brokenly when she finally places the spinning-top in front on top of the gravestone, “I miss you.”

She takes a moment to let the tears roll down her cheeks, unashamed of her emotions. However, as she’s never been an overly emotional person, it is not long before they dry up naturedly and she finds herself smiling again.

“So... Updates? You must feel pretty much out of the loop. The world is still a bit shit after V-day, but it’s more or less going back into manageable levels. Or at least Arthur makes it seem like it’s manageable. Did I tell you who our new Arthur was?” She frowns trying to remember what had happened and what hadn’t at that date the last year. “Hmmmm… I don’t think so. You know we found out that Harry had survived getting shot in the head? Well, he’s recuperated better than the doctors hoped, but not enough so that he can go in the field. He’s begrudgingly taken the position, but I think he likes it more than he lets on. Even if a lot of it is because he can look on Eggsy’s feed during missions and no one can tell him off. It’s a bit unnerving, because I’m paired a lot with Galahad, but Eggsy finds it adorable so I’ve learned to deal with it.”

Roxy stops a moment to stretch her legs in front of her, regrouping her thoughts so that it won’t get too disjointed.

“A lot of my missions are with him. At first, I was pissed because I thought it was because they did not trust us on our own even if we’ve prove our worth, but Merlin showed me some numbers and we do have a super high clearance rate in team missions. And we do get a great number of solo missions too. We’ve got some of the highest rates there too. Dad is so proud, he rubs Bors’ face in it every time he says something sexist, it’s hilarious.” She takes a moment to remember the old knight’s scandalized face, not bothering to hold back the chuckles she always gets when she thinks about it.

“Talking about Dad…” She lets the sentence trail off for a while, unsure how to continue. “He’s getting better, I think. He’s started smiling again. Not as much as before, I don’t think he ever will, but I’m not scared anymore when he goes on mission that it’s the last time I’ll see him. But I still don’t think he’ll ever get over you.”

Not that anyone would blame him. And as much as Roxy wants her dad to be happy, she cannot help but have a small part of her be glad that he’ll never find someone else. That her dads loved each other so much that even if James is dead, Richard still stays faithful to him. She feels horrible about it, has even mentioned to Eggsy that she sometimes feels like a monster because of it, but her friend had reassured her that it was quite normal. Anyway, it’s not him that will judge her. Even if loves his mother to bits and will fight anytime for her, the only reason he doesn’t resent her too much for not staying in mourning about his dad and getting married to that bastard Dean is because he got his sweet little sister Daisy out of the whole mess.

Nevertheless, she did not come here today so she could wallow in her self-guilt, but so that she could catch her dad up on this year’s events. And so she does, detailing her missions, the incident in the R&D department that everyone refers to as the Incident, the current bets in HQ, who won the last ones and everything she can think of at the top of her head.

She doesn’t know how long she has been there, but it is well into the afternoon when she hears footsteps coming her way and she tenses up, her hand automatically going to the firearm she always carries with her.

“I think it’s bad form if you shoot your Dad on Father’s Day.” Even if the tone of his voice is dry, the mirth in his eyes is evident when Roxy turns towards the intruder.

“Dad! I thought you were somewhere in China right now!” She loses no time in getting up and hugging him, delighted in the unexpected surprise. Richard returns the embrace, letting it go longer than he usually would, which mean his mission probably went badly. That or it’s their current location and the date.

Whatever the reason though, she doesn’t really care and take advantage of her Dad’s current indulgence. She might not be a little girl anymore, but she’ll never get tired of the sense of security she gets from being in her father’s arms.

“I wrapped things up yesterday and I called in a favor from Merlin so he could put me on the earliest plane when he told me you were in London,” he explains as he lets go, smiling warmly when Roxy beams at him. “I thought we could order in some Indian and see what’s good on Netflix. If you don’t have other plans of course.”

“No, no plans.” It isn’t entirely true, because she had planned to go bothering Merlin until the handler let her butt into Percival’s feed so she could wish him a happy Father’s Day, but it is obviously pretty moot now.

Then she notices what he’s holding in his hand and the joy she feels dampens a bit. “You want a moment alone?”

Richard shakes his head and stops to press a kiss on her forehead before he goes to kneel in front of the grave. He traces the lettering on it in the same way she did earlier, maybe with a little bit more reverence and longing, but he says nothing when he sets the red rose down beside the wooden toy.

She doesn’t start crying again, but she knows her smile is bittersweet as she remembers coming home to her fathers dancing around the house, one of them always with a red rose held between his teeth like in the movies. She remembers how she would giggle and clap until they would stop, taking a bow as if they had been performing for a big crowd and how the rose would always somehow find its way into her hair.

Her Dad lets his forehead rest onto the sun-warmed stone for a moment before getting up, whispered words just loud enough for her to hear. “Happy Father’s Day James. I love you.”

They don’t mention how their eyes shine suspiciously and Roxy lets her Dad guide her out of the cemetery with his arm around her shoulders.


	3. Of purples shoes and black Oxfords

“Well done Galahad.” And just like that, Eggsy slouches in his chair with a relieved sigh. Harry would chastise him about what his position is going to do to his suit, but he thinks his dear boy deserves a bit of leeway after the clusterfuck parading as a mission he just went through.

“I don’ care if it’s the end of the fuckin’ world, ’m not movin’ from this seat for a’ leas’ a day.” Harry always finds it charming when Eggsy’s drawl gets heavier and today is no exception. Knowing his agent is more than well aware of this fact, he doesn’t bother trying to hide the fond smile that tugs at his lips.

He’s tempted to humour the young man, because it sure would be pleasant to gaze up at his gorgeous boy every time he feels the need to be distracted from his tedious paperwork, but unfortunately, Eggsy does have a prior engagement.

“Miss Daisy will be devastated to hear it, but I am sure she will understand your exhaustion.”

Eggsy curses under his breath, but he's already getting up, as if the prospect of seeing his little sister is exactly what he needed to get a second wind. Knowing Eggsy, it probably is.

Before leaving, he makes a quick detour behind the desk so that he can give Harry a kiss.

“Do you wanna come? I was thinking of taking her out for pancakes?” They both know that with the amount of paper on his desk, there is no way Arthur can get away with taking a day off, but it doesn't stop Eggsy from pouting in disappointment at Harry's negative answer.

The older man rubs his nose against Eggsy's in apology, the gesture stealing a chuckle from his lover as it always does.

“Ridiculous man,” he breathes against the man’s lips in mock exasperation, the words as much terms of endearment as Harry's _dear boy_. “See you tonight?”

“Most assuredly,” Harry confirms without thinking over it even for a second. “And don't bother with dinner, I'll take care of it.”

 

The memory of Eggsy's beaming smile as he finally leaves the office is enough to carry Harry through a weary day of signing papers and looking over budgets.

*

It’s around 10 o’clock when Eggsy arrives at his mum’s doorstep after he made a quick stop at the house he shares with Harry in order to take a quick shower and change into more comfortable clothes. As soon as the door opens on his over-excited little sister, the leftover exhaustion from his mission seemingly disappears.

“Eggsy!” Daisy jumps right into his arms as he knew she would do and she might start being a bit too tall and heavy for him to carry her comfortably, but he’ll indulge her for as long as she won’t deem herself too old to be carried around.

“Hey monkey princess, you’ve been good to mum while I was away?” He smiles at his mum over Daisy’s shoulder as he notices her getting down the stairs to greet him. He doesn’t miss the way she seems to inspect his face for any visible bruising and he’s grateful that even though his mission had been complete and utter shit, it hadn’t been _that_ kind of shit. Getting into another row with his mum over his job’s dangers is definitely not something he wants to be doing right now. He gets that she worries, but she should have understand after all those years that whatever arguments she might have against the life he has chosen to lead, they won’t be enough to sway him.

Fortunately, after she’s reassured herself that her son was fine, at least as far as she can see, she simply lets herself bask in the happy tableau her two children are painting in front of her.

All the while Daisy has been babbling about the multiple ways she’s been good, from helping her mum do the dishes to respecting her bedtime even though she hadn’t felt sleepy at all. He listens to her for a few more minutes before he interrupts her, knowing he’ll still be there by nightfall if he gives her half the chance.

“Okay, okay, I think that you’ve been good enough that you deserves something special… What do you say to pancakes?” He knows he’s made a mistake as soon as the word _pancakes_ leaves his mouth and a thrilled glint lights into Daisy’s eyes at the idea.

“PANCAKES!”

He twinges at the ringing left into his ears by the characterized soul-piercing yell made by any excited young children that have been promised a favourite food. But he soon finds out that he cannot bear staying annoyed at her as she leans back so she can grin delightfully at him.

“Little banshee,” he still tuts in disapproval and she has the decency to appear sheepish for the span of a second. He turns his attention back to their mother, who has been standing for the entire duration of their exchange, a small smile tugging at her lips. “Wanna come with us?”

“No, as much as pancakes sound good, I’ll take the break instead. Anyway I think today should just be the two of you.” Her smile is all weird now with an emotion he cannot place, but before he can ask her if she’s okay or what she means by that, Daisy starts a chant of _pancakes_ , _pancakes_ , _pancakes_ while bouncing in his hold and even if it’s not loud, he knows it’ll get irritating if he doesn’t appease her with what she is demanding sooner rather than later.

Anyway, as his mum seems back to her cheerful self while she ushers them back out the door, he decides to let the matter drop and deal with it another day if the need ever rises.

*

Even if their usual pancake place seems to be overflowing with people, their regular waitress manages to find them a table practically as soon as she spots them coming in. As he looks at her running around the restaurant looking tired but still smiling, Eggsy takes note to remember giving her a huge tip. In the grand scale of things, it probably won’t change a lot for her, but he feels for her. By the end of her shift, she’ll probably feel as exhausted as he was earlier this morning, but unlike him, she doesn’t have the possibility to get rid of her more annoying and rude customers in the violent way she must be fantasizing about.

Breakfast is a fun affair, if somewhat a bit sticky, but that was to be expected with pancakes involved. Eggsy pretty much reverts back to his inner five years old anytime he eats the stuff and they’re lucky Harry opted out of coming with them, because the man would probably be very appalled by their table manners.

“What do you want to do next, flower princess?” He asks, after he takes her up in his arms again. It might not be the best idea to let the seven year old decide their activities for the day, but it’s not often that he gets to spoil her as much as he wants without anyone trying to reign him in.

“I wanna go to the aquarium!”

His sister’s answer takes him by surprise because he expected something more along the lines of window shopping, but he can’t say he’s upset by her choice. Watching the aquatic life will be far more interesting than variation of the same dress in different colors and he’s pretty sure there’s going to be a lot of fun stuff that will catch Daisy’s eye and that he’ll take great joy in buying her.

“You sure?” he still enquires as he starts walking towards the nearest subway, making sure it’s not only a spur of the moment desire.

He shouldn’t have doubted her, because she only nods eagerly before she starts singing about fish and doesn’t stop until they make it to the aquarium.

*

It’s with a relieved sigh that Eggsy closes the door behind them, chuckling softly to himself when Daisy barely takes the time to remove her shoes before darting in the kitchen where Harry must be busy preparing dinner if the smells drifting to him are anything to go by. Completely knackered by his day even if he wouldn’t change anything about it, he takes his time removing his own shoes and aligning them and his sister’s with Harry’s. He smiles at the picture made by the purple pair of shoes between the black Oxfords, the last of his carried-over stress from the butchered mission finally dissipating at the feeling of being _home_.

He makes it into the kitchen at a more leisured pace than his sister, unsurprised to see she’s already in Harry’s arms. What is a bit more surprising is that instead of happily chattering about her day, she’s looking at Harry all conspiringly and the man doesn’t look any different, albeit less serious than the little girl.

“Did you make the special meal?” They have yet to notice his arrival in the room, so she doesn’t bother keeping her voice down.

“Indeed I did. If you’d just run along and wash your hands, we could eat it too.” Before Harry can let her down onto the floor, Eggsy clears his throat, making the two startle before turning towards him, trying and failing to look innocent.

“What special meal?” Not that he doesn’t already have an inkling as to what they’ll be eating tonight, the smells unmistakable, but judging from what he’s heard, this isn’t Harry making his favourite meal on a whim to make him feel better after his awful mission, but something that has been planned for some time already.

“I asked Harry to make that chicken with pasta thing you like because it’s Fa-” Daisy cuts herself off, her eyes going comically large as she seems to remember something. It would be funny if she didn’t look so distressed as she turns towards Harry. “Harry, I forgot the card!”

The older man smiles reassuringly before letting her down. “Your mum brought it in your backpack earlier. It’s in your room.”

“But it’s a school night!” Eggsy is tempted to share in her disbelief, because the backpack can only mean she’ll stay the night and it’s not usually something their mum allows when she has school the next day. However, before he can say anything, Harry is already ushering his sister through the door so she’ll get whatever it is she has forgotten.

“It is indeed a school night, but since it’s also a special occasion, she felt we could make a little exception.”

She lets out a small yelp of pleasure before disappearing towards the guest room that’s as good as hers for all the time she spends there.

“What’s this about?” He can’t help but ask even though judging by the smile on Harry’s lips as he shakes his head, he’ll have to wait for Daisy to come back for his answer.

He doesn’t have to wait long before his little sister is once again standing in front of him, proudly presenting him what seems to be a card. Eggsy takes it with a small hesitation and barely has time to process it indeed is a card, handmade at that, before Daisy hugs him tightly. “Happy Father’s Day!”

He’s still frozen in place when she remembers what Harry told her about dinner and she bolts out of the kitchen to wash her hands.

“She’s right you know,” Harry ends up saying after a while, when it’s clear Eggsy won’t lose his gobsmacked expression anytime soon.

“You knew about this?”

“Yes. That’s why I was hesitant to send you on that mission, in case it took longer than expected. It wasn’t because I was mother henning you over your last injuries.”

“You could have said,” Eggsy huffs a bit petulantly.

“And spoil the surprise? In any case, I rather liked the manner in which you convinced me you were _up_ to it.” They share a heated look at the memories it brings up.  
But as soon as his eyes sets again on the card in his hands and he remembers the current subject of their conversation, Eggsy loses his grin in favor of a doubtful expression.

Of course he knows what date today was, as he had made a quick detour to the control room that very morning before leaving HQ just so he could leave a bag of Merlin’s favourite and practically impossible to hunt down brand of coffee on his desk especially for the occasion. But that had been it. Never for a second would he have imagined his sister could think of him as a father figure even if he probably should have, what with him being her only male family member. Still, to think that she would have enlist Harry’s help just to make that day special for him… It’s humbling that’s what it is and he cannot help but feel as if he has done nothing to deserve it.

Because let’s be honest, no one in their right mind would take Eggsy as a role model, even after his work at Kingsman has more or less straighten his life up. Daisy obviously thinks differently and he has a moment of panic when he starts thinking about all the ways he could already have fucked her up unknowingly because of it.

A moment that is cut short by Harry’s arms wrapping around him. “She couldn’t have asked for a better father.”

And it’s stupid really, it’s not like Harry would know the first thing about raising children so his opinion really shoulder matter so much, but he cannot help to feel as if because Harry says so, then it must indeed be true. “You think so?”

“I don’t think so, dear boy. I _know_ so.”

He leans back slightly so that Eggsy can read the honesty and conviction in his eyes, before affectionately rubbing his nose against his, smiling when it steals a small giggle from him.

“Ridiculous man,” is said in mock exasperation, but Eggsy still takes the time to kiss the tip of his nose before leaving his embrace.

The timing is perfect, as Daisy returns from the bathroom just in time for him to scoop her up in his arms.

“Thank you princess,” she beams at him after he presses a little kiss on her cheek and Harry lets them have a few minutes before announcing that their dinner will start getting cold if they don’t eat it soon.

*

Harry closes the book and puts it back on the nightstand after he finishes reading out loud the promised chapter to Daisy. That she doesn’t beg for one more chapter is proof enough that her day out with her brother must have exhausted her as much as it did him. He places a fond kiss on her forehead, smiling at the way she valiantly tries to keep her eyes open a bit longer, but it’s not a fight she will win tonight.

Still as he gets up from the mattress, right before she loses her battle against sleep, she whispers something that leaves him frozen mid-move.

“I should have made a card for you too.”

He probably would have stayed there for a long while, if not for Eggsy speaking from the threshold of the bedroom, where he had been listening in on the bedtime story.

“She’s right you know.” It’s only as he says it that he realises he’s echoing what Harry told him earlier right back at the man.

From the dark look Harry sends him, he’s also well aware of it. “If you tell me she couldn’t have asked for a better father, I’ll have to hurt you.”

Eggsy elects not to reply anything, simply bumping shoulders with the man as he passes besides him after finally getting up from the bed. Harry doesn’t go far, embracing Eggsy from behind so they are back to chest and he rests his chin on the top of his head so that they are both looking at the sleeping little girl.

“We did good,” Eggsy whispers after a moment and Harry tightens his hold as he hears the quiet disbelief in his voice.

“Yes we did,” his own words have a certainty to them, making them a simple statement of the truth he can only hope Eggsy will soon learn to believe.

They both stay there for longer than they care to admit, silent guardians of Daisy’s dreams, until they leave for their own bed, the day finally taking its toll on Eggsy and Harry reluctant to part from him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story! Make sure to check out [dokiis](http://titanjaeger.co.vu/) art. If it's not up right now, it should by the end of the day!
> 
> You can also find me [here on tumblr](http://elletromil.tumblr.com)


End file.
